


Slut

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Injesting vaginal secretions, Oral Sex, Swallowing, age-play, pee play, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Summary: Jane tried to be good the first 12 years of her life. Now she is trying to be a slut.Tags added as needed.
Relationships: Eleven/Everybody in Hawkins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Slut

Jane Hopper was a slut. Everyone knew she was a slut, even SHE knew she was a slut. The difference was that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed her orgasms, it didn’t matter how she got them. She liked making guys OR girls come. She was tired of all the comments she heard about the cute curly haired girl, so she did something about it.

She’d lived her first 12 years trying to please everyone around her in the lab. When she’d finally escaped she decided she would only please herself. She experimented, and she read. She talked to Max a lot.

Finally when she turned 18 she couldn’t stand it any longer. She wanted to be a slut, it was that simple. All of her ex-boyfriends knew it. Mike, Dustin, Lucas and even Will. Her ex-girlfriends knew it too. Max and Nancy. They told her she would get a reputation. That was exactly what she wanted. Not rumors, people whispering, “That’s Jane Hopper I heard she was slut.”

Instead, she wanted them to say, “I’m gonna ask her if she wants to suck my cock tonight.” The answer would always be yes. She loved sucking cock, she loved the taste, smell, and feel of semen in her mouth, on her face, squished between her fingers. She had perky breasts and a shaved pussy. She lost count of the number of tongues that had licked her, and lost count of the number of penises she’d had in her mouth. She didn’t care. She was a slut.

She remembered the first orgasm Mike gave her. They were making out, and Mike put his hand up her sweater and played with her breasts. She’d been breathing so heavy she wasn’t sure Mike had heard her. “Between my legs, put your hand between my legs.”

Mike cupped her pussy, squeezing a little, his middle finger inside her pussy lips, running up and down. He lightly touched her clit, when he heard her gasp, he moved his fingers down to her pussy hole. He pushed his middle finger in and she orgasmed immediately.

“More.” She had moaned to him. “Lick me. Lick my pussy.”

He moved down and kissed her swollen, aching pussy, then he pushed his tongue into her flesh like he’d owned it. At that moment in time he did. He owned her pussy, her mouth, and her ass if he wanted it .

He’d asked her that if he talked Max and Lucas in it, would she fuck Max and let he and Lucas watch. She’d agreed. She and Max had ground their pussies so hard against each other they were red and raw after their orgasms.  Mike asked her if he could watch Dustin eat her out. She agreed to that also. But then he got jealous and dumped her the next day. That was fine, she didn’t mind sucking Dustin’s thick cock and fucking him for the next few months. But he got jealous too. 

She turned to more mature boys. Her and Steve fucked a few times. She had an intense sexual relationship with Billy. Even Max watched them fuck a few times. Billy liked watching her and Max go down on each other also.. Billy was into pain though, and she got tired of practically having him chew her nipples off. The choking thing was ok though, she had very good orgasms when he choked her a little bit.

It was time she moved on to mature women. The thought of it gave her shivers. The thought of making love to a woman who had a lot more experience then she did made her wet. She was starting to get frustrated so she went to the library  Once there, on a whim, she went up to the nerdy looking librarian. She thought it was the same one she’d heard her dad slept with at one time. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Jane Hopper, I’m looking for a book on the female orgasm, for my women’s study course.

“Of course, we keep all books on human sexuality in a locked room at the back. Otherwise the boys would be snickering at the shelves all day long.

Jane rolled her eyes. “Boys will be boys.”  “And girls will be girls.” The librarian winked at her.

They went to the back room. The librarian close and locked it behind her. There were no windows to the main room.  “It’s sound proofed also, let me find that book for you. Are you looking for techniques to give or receive an orgasm?”

“I was going to say both, but I was really looking to get into a quiet room with you.”

The librarian, took a deep breath, “Do you want to see my pussy?”

“I thought you’d never ask. I want to make you come.”

The librarian reached under her skirt, and pulled down her panties. “I don’t completely shave.” She sat up on the reading table and brought her knees up. Jane could smell how wet she was.

“You can come all over my face if you need to. The wetter your orgasm the better.” Jane kissed the librarian’s pussy, breathing in the scent of her raw sex. Her tongue made it’s way deeper into her flesh.

“Don’t touch my clit yet. When I’m ready to come, just press down hard on it. As hard as you can.”

“I’m only a little girl, I will try to make you feel good with my mouth..” Jane used the trick that worked for all the time. The librarian started a series of moans, “oh, fuck, your tongue is good. I can’t wait to lick your pussy too. Oh god, oh god, make me come. I need to come.”

“I just want to make you happy with my mouth. Am I making you happy? I’m so young and inexperienced.”

“I’m, I’m, I’m,” Jane pressed her tongue hard against her clit. She screamed out, her body shuddering with her powerful orgasm. “Oh, fuck. Oh fuck that was good.”

Jane looked up at her and saw that the librarians eyes were glazed over. She had a weak smile. “Give me a few minutes, I want to taste your pussy.”

“I’ll get ready”. Jane unbuttoned her jeans, and took them off. She slowly slid her panties down, “Mmmm, they are really wet.” The librarian took them from her and sniffed them, she closed her eyes. 

“You smell so sweet for such a young girl.”

“I’ve never had a grown up kiss me down there? Doesn’t it hurt? Will you make me happy too?” Jane lay back on the study table and spread her legs. “Do I have a pretty pussy?”

The librarian was on her in seconds. Licking Jane as if her life depended on it. She wasn’t very good at it. Jane was pretty sure she’d have to fake it, but then the library started doing something with her clit. Sucking it, moving her tongue in different ways that wasn't just swirling. Jane started to pant, “Oh” That was all she managed to get out before she arched her back, moaning loudly as she came. “That took me by surprise.”

“That’s what a woman's tongue can do or you, honey. Anytime you want.”

Jane gave her a deep kiss. “I will be back. A slut always comes back for a good orgasm.”


End file.
